


Lips: Korrasami Week Of 2015

by Berrymutt



Series: Korrasami Week Of 2015! [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Extra fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Very fluffy, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Week Of 2015: Day 4 out of 7. Prompt is 'Lips'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips: Korrasami Week Of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little writing I did for day 4 of Korrasami Week!
> 
> Day 4: Lips.

The half asleep Avatar groaned lazily into the cheek of her wife who was pressed up against Korra's form. Korra usually being the bigger spoon was actually surprised to see that her wives chest and torso was pushing tightly against her own. Normally Asami was the one who woke up first but this morning it was Korra.  
          
The darker skinned women stared down at the sleeping form of her wife, her heart and soul swelling just from gazing at her. Her blue eyes bore into every fiber of hair, every pore, and every skin cell that made Asami's face. Her scarred hands came up from behind Asami's back to cup her relaxed face as Korra leaned down to lightly press her lips against one of no  Asami's cheeks. The Avatar peppered gentle kisses along Asami's cheekbone until she slid her mouth down to pepper her chin as well.   
          
The sleeping Asami grumbled in her slumber at the physical contact and tried to swat at whatever bug was crawling across her skin. This attempt made Korra grin from ear to ear and chuckle softly at the silly action from her wife. Once again Korra began to pepper kisses along Asami's face this time starting at her for head to go over her eyelids with a few extras smooches there and then down onto the side of her nose.   
          
Korra stopped when she got close to Asami's full lips which weren't wrapped up in a coat of lipstick and stared directly at them. Her heart raced to snatch her wives lips and be there for her everyday. Korra thought about this before ever so gently placing her lips on top of Asami's.  
          
Asami had woken up slightly when Korra had kissed her eyelids but was still figuring out what was going on. She felt something softer than her own lips being placed on her mouth to know that Korra was kissing her. Asami smiled into the kiss and hummed softly which made Korra release her lips and cough slightly.  
          
"I uh didn't know you were awake" Korra mumbled at Asami who was now grinning and had opened her green eyes to gaze at Korra's blue ones. "I wasn't until I felt someone place their lips on my eyelid" She chuckled at the Avatar who was now slowly growing red.  
          
"Sorry" Korra muttered lowly and lowered her head to look at the mattress they sleep on. Asami softened her gaze and lifted up her hand to capture Korra's cheek in it "don't be it was so sweet what you did Korra". Korra was about to reply until Asami leaned in to capture her lips with Korra's who wrapped her hands around her wives midsection and pulled her closer than before. Their kiss turned into another one then another one until they were both peppering their love across each others face as they giggled and sighed into each other.   
          
"I love you Asami" Korra smiled gently as she stared at Asami who was beaming almost as much as Korra was. "I know Korra I know, I love you too." Together the married couple reconnected their lips and settled down together on their mattress both wrapped up in each other and proving each others love for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: berrymuttbb.tumblr.com  
> DeviantArt: berrymutt.deviantart.com


End file.
